


Fanboys

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN IS FLIRTING WITH A SEXY GUY AT A CON WHEN JON SEES ON TV AND GOES TO REMIND HIM WHO HE BELONGS TO





	Fanboys

FANBOYS

 

Norman smiled at yet another interested woman in his line. She grinned and made sure to puff her chest out, wearing a shirt that was far too low to be appropriate here, with families around and she was trying way too hard. Leaning on the table so he could see down her shirt, making sure to touch her mouth, trying to be sexy. It might have worked on others, but not him. He didn't play for that team.

He just smiled and fought the urge to laugh as he signed her requested picture. Leaning over the table for a quick hug and when he didn't show any interest, her smile slipped and she moved on. Next in line, same thing. Over and over again, endless women trying to get his attention. It wouldn't have been an issue if he was willing to go out in public and say that he was gay.

It wasn't like he was ashamed of it but rather he didn't want the extra attention. He had an image to protect, for work and life and it was just easier to keep that side of himself private with only one person, his special person to get to see him that way. So, he repeated the same action all over again, showing little interest until he saw someone in line that caught his attention.

It was a very attractive guy, broad shoulders like his own but a little smaller. Nice muscles arms and the tight shirt he wore showed off his pecs and his abs well enough that Norman wanted to drool and jump over the table to see what was under there. Normally he could control it better but he hadn't seen his man in quite some time now, a few weeks it seemed and he was way overdue for a little action.

Of course he would never do anything with them. He couldn't imagine cheating on Jon but he loved to flirt with them. Loved that the fanboys as some would call it liked him, sometimes more than the women did. It was a different kind of high entirely. He loved to see their eyes on him, undressing him from across the room, but what he wouldn't give for a little action right about now.

Norman put on his best, real smile as the guy came forward. Blushing when Norman met his stare. It was adorable. The man handed him a photo that he didn't look at and set it down, he leaned across the table and took the guys hand, shaking it very slowly but not so much as to where someone would notice it.

"And who are you sweetheart?" Norman all but purred.

The guys eyes shot up in surprise, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he could speak actual words, "I'm Adrian."

Norman licked his lips, looking at Adrian's strong arms and golden tan, "Adrian, very very nice to meet you, you are gorgeous."

Adrian blushed, "uh, I think you have that the other way around. I'm a big fan, a big fan."

He smiled, taking the hint and Norman knew that if he wanted to have a little fun while Jon was away he could, this guy was clearly interested but the internal debate was too much, Jon would never forgive him for it.

Norman quickly signed the picture and handed it back to him, "going on break in a few minutes, care to join me outside for a smoke?"

Adrian's mouth dropped open, "I don't smoke."

Norman chuckled, letting his fingers trail over the picture, "that's okay, come join me anyways."

"Sure."

Norman winked and watched as Adrian walked off, staring at his ass in those tight jeans the entire time. His cock was hard already, just from that short conversation and he wished that Jon had been able to make it this time. Being away for weeks on end wasn't sitting well with him. He needed constant attention, every night after these damn cons, to help him relax.

He was tapped on the shoulder, letting him know it was time for a break. He grabbed his glasses and pack of cigarettes and took off outside. Pulling his hat down low so at least half of the fans wouldn't recognize him. He lit up as soon as he was outside, looking all around to see if he could spot Adrian and he did. The guy was looking all around and grinned when Norman caught his eyes.

He waved and came running right over, Norman just leaned back against the side of the building and watched him. He was a little taller and larger than he was, and he loved that. He loved a tall man, big and strong. Enough to manhandle him every now and then.

"So, you come to these things often?"

Adrian shook his head, "first time. Happy I came though, still trying to decide if this is real."

Norman laughed and pulled his shades down on his nose, letting Adrian see his eyes travel up and down his body as he licked his lips, "oh its real alright, don't get many guys who wanna meet me, usually always women."

"I see that, I'm betting they don't know you play that way."

Norman groaned, "no, I don't I prefer something different. With muscles and strong legs, a big cock to get my mind off things. They don't do it for me."

He could see his words hit Adrian like a punch, his body swaying and those quiet little moans after he said it, "big is always better."

Norman grinned and just as he was about to touch him, a flock of people with cameras came over. He smiled and put his arm around Adrian, trying to play it off as if he was just saying hello to a fan, taking a deep drag off his cigarette, he could see the little red light on one of the cameras, it was live.

**

Jon sat back at home, feet propped up on the table and a beer in his hand. Work had been difficult, staring in a new show always was but he had the night off. Of course, he wished the would have told him that because he wouldn't be here, he would be there where he was supposed to, where Norman wanted him. It had been weeks since they had been together and time was going slower every day, the ache getting harder to ignore.

They had shared dirty pics and had more than the occasional session of phone sex but it wasn't the same. He needed skin on skin contact, to make Norman shout his name and grip the sheets. But that had to wait until one of them had a few days off to jump a plane and find the other.

For now, he had the TV turned on and he was watching live footage from the current convention that Norman was at. Seeing his baby smiling and laughing with fans always made him smile. He knew Norman loved going but the distance got to be too much at times and it took its toll on the both of them.

Like right now, Norman was wearing that skin tight blue shirt he liked to wear. He could see that the cold air was making his nipples hard and how well that shirt showed off his very thick, muscled arms. The jeans he wore, hugged his ass the right way. Too right, now it was making him ache, his cock raging hard and wanting to get at his baby.

He let one hand slip inside his sweats and fist his cock. Groaning at the contact, so sensitive. He held his breath as he began to stroke himself, afraid that one look at the TV would have him screaming to the ceiling as he came all over the place.

"Norman.." he groaned and glanced at the TV only to stop his hand instantly. He could see Norman outside the building and he wasn't alone. He was talking to a rather large, attractive guy. His flirtatious smile on and his body launder said it all. Norman was on the prowl as he was working himself over.

He stopped touching himself and picked up his phone, quickly dialing Norman but it went straight to voice mail. He shut the phone and watched the TV Norman teased without knowledge, sometimes Other times, like now he knew Norman knew what he was doing. He knew that he must be hard and just as achy as he was. Needing some company.

Jon turned off the TV quickly before going into his room and packing a bag full of clothes. He grabbed his keys and his phone and booked the quickest flight while he was driving to the airport. He would go give Norman the talk again and he needed to hurry before Norman finally gave into that urge and fucked someone else.

He knew the urge was bad. He caught himself checking out guys on set, men on the street and wanting to pull one of them aside and forced them to their knees so they could suck him off while he thought of his Norman. He wanted to feel that tight heat again so badly but he resisted. Norman however, he was getting very close to breaking their little rule.

Flirting was fine but that is as far as it is allowed to go. Norman was stepping over the line. The way he hollowed out his cheeks when he took a drag off his cigarette, he did it on purpose to draw attention to his mouth, that fuckin tease, Jon thought, grabbing his bag and walking quickly into the airport, the flight was in a few moments and he would be there before the con ended.

He would get to teach Norman the lesson all over again. To make him only want sex from him, to prove to him that he didn't need to fuck some random fanboy, that he couldn't take care of his needs like he could.

*

Norman was exhausted, the con lasted for several hours after its original cut off time. Fan after fan demanding his attention for hours on end. And after flirting with Adrian outside, his body had remained hard the entire time. It was probably a good thing cameras started flashing before he could do something that he would enjoy but regret later on.

In the car ride on the way home, he had managed to plug his phone back in because it had died halfway through the day. A missed call from Jon just pumped his body right back up, his skin was extra sensitive and his cock brushed against his jeans every time he moved, now it was an aching painful mess.

He had tried to call him back but got his voicemail. Jon had never sent him to voicemail before. Never, not even when they were both neck deep at work, he always answered with that deep, seductive voice of his. He had no choice but to wait for Jon to call him back, maybe they could have another Skype session before bed.

The light on the door flashed green and Norman pushed the door open. The whole room was pitch black, which was good because his eyes were pounding, the coming migraine only a light away and it would last for hours. He dropped his backpack and reached into the bathroom for the dim light, closing his eyes until it was on and he shut the door almost all the way. Leaving only a sliver of light.

"It took you long enough."

Norman moaned and opened the door wider. Only one person could affect him like that and he was here. Sitting on the edge of his bed, "Jon, what are you doing here?"

"Thought Id surprise you."

Norman smiled and walked forward, reaching out to touch him but Jon grabbed him and stood up, pushing him hard against the wall. Pressing that hard body of his against him.

He whined and could feel how hard Jon was, "fuck baby, I missed you."

Jon put his face really close to Normans, "did you now?"

Norman nodded and let his hands slide down Jons sexy body, letting his hands rest in the waist of his jeans, "fuck yeah, God its been so long baby."

"Yes it has, that might be why I saw your slutty ass flirting today."

Normans eyes went wide, "no I wasn't"

Jon put his hand around Normans neck and squeezed, "lie to me again and you will regret it. I saw you today, outside flirting with that guy. Saw the way you fucked him with those pretty blue eyes of yours. How you touched his arm, teased him."

Norman cursed to himself, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It has been weeks since I've had you."

"Its been weeks for me too but I don't go around teasing every attractive guy that comes along. Tell me, if those cameras hadn't showed up when they did, would you have fucked him?"

Norman shook his head, "no, it was just teasing Jon, promise."

Jon was trying to keep a level head. Trying to be pissed at him but he knew it wouldn't last for long. The way Norman felt against him, his fingers tucked into his jeans only inches from the tip of his cock. His baby was whining so pretty, and he could feel his body trembling.

"Such a little cock tease Norman, hollowing out those cheeks of yours. You only do that shit when you are serious and down to fuck, don't lie to me."

"I wanted to so fucking bad but I wouldn't have, I just want you. Only you but its been so fucking long I'm loosing my shit."

Jon pressed himself tighter against Normans body, feeling their cocks rubbing together over their jeans had him moaning, "so, my baby need some dick does he?"

Normans body shook, "fuck yes, please. I need it so damn bad Jon."

Jon moved his hand away from Normans throat and up to the back of his head, fisting that dark hair. He tugged hard until their mouths were pressed together. Both groaning and swirling their tongues around each other. Norman pulled at his clothes, his blunt nails scratching at his back.

"Please take me baby, take me however you want." Norman begged and unbuttoned Jons jeans, jerking the roughly down his hips until he could see that hard cock, already wet and untouched like his own was.

Jons body jerked when Normans hand gripped him and worked him fast. His head fell back and a moan was ripped from his chest, "fuck Norm, you know how to work me perfectly."

Norman grunted and grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it off Jons head. Kissing at his chest the moment the shirt was off. His hand still jerking him quickly, wanting more of those sexy moans.

"You were such a bad boy today."

He moaned, "I know, let me make it up to you."

Jon growled, "good idea, get on those knees and show me how sorry you are."

Norman dropped to his knees and took him all the way in. Opening up his throat to get every thick inch of him inside. Moaning at the taste and the way Jon moaned and gripped his hair. He swirled his tongue all around his cock, jerking him with one hand while the other hand tugged on his balls.

"Fuck this mouth of yours Norman, Jesus fucking Christ."

Jon watched those blue eyes looking up at him, silently begging him. He pulled Norman off his knees and all but ripped the shirt off his body. Moaning when he got a good look at those wide shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed and sucked over Normans tattoos on his chest, sucking on one hard nipple.

"Please Jon, I wanna feel it so bad."

Jon switched to the other nipple before speaking again, "what do you want Norman?"

He whined and quickly pushed his jeans and boxers to the ground, "I want you to bend me over and fuck me hard."

The need to dominate him surged through is body but he wouldn't let it control him,"you want me to fuck your perky little ass huh?"

Norman pushed away from him and walked towards the bed, bending seductively over the edge and rolling his hips, temping him, "want you so fucking deep Jonny."

Jon reached into his bag and grabbed the bottle of lube before charging at Norman. Rubbing his cock against his ass and pushing him face first into the bed. Kissing and biting all over his muscular back, giving his ass a slap.

"You know how much I like when you tempt me like this."

Norman nodded and pushed back against him, "I know, do it on purpose so you handle me roughly like this."

Jon smiled and squeezed some lube on his fingers and spreading Normans cheeks apart. Swirling his fingers over the tight, perfect hole had both of them groaning, "I love handling you roughly." he whispered before he pushed two fingers into him.

"Yes!!" Norman moaned and pushed back against those thick fingers.

"Look at your ass, taking my fingers so good."

Norman nodded, "give me another."

Jon sucked at his neck and pushed another one in beside the other two. Hearing Normans deep moan when he sucked on the side of his neck, pumping his fingers in and out of him roughly, "you ready for me baby?"

Norman nodded and spread his legs wider, "so fucking ready."

Jon growled and added lube to his cock, aiming it right at Normans ass and pushing in hard. Normans body shook as he took it all until he bottomed out. Fisting the sheets and opening his mouth to groan, "yes, harder."

Jon fisted Normans hair and raised him up so his chest touched that sexy back of his. He pushed in harder and pulled his hips back to thrust back into him hard. The grip on his hips getting tighter with each thrust, "fuck I missed you so fucking much Normie, missed this tight ass of yours and the way you scream for me."

Norman was panting, pushing back against him harder and harder, "missed you too baby, I feel like I could come already."

Jon thrusted at a different angle, hitting Normans prostate just right so he screamed and he could feel his ass tightening around him, "you wanna come for me Norman?"

Norman moaned, "fuck yes, please work my cock baby."

Jon reached around and started to jerk his cock quickly, hearing those soft moans become urgent pants. See him pushing back against him, "so close Norman, fuck im close."

"Please come Jon, wanna feel it so bad."

"You first, give it to me Norman." He squeezed his cock hard and it happened.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Norman moaned and came hard all over his hand. Panting and screaming, his ass tightening around Jons cock.

"God damn you are sexy baby, this tight ass. Fuck, shit Norman!"

Jon screamed loudly and bit Norman in the side of the neck as he came hard into his ass, pumping until he could no longer move and Normans body had fallen back against the bed. He pulled out and kissed up Normans back, licking the sweat off of him.

"Fuck, I think I like when you get jealous." Norman said and laughed, moving so Jon slipped out and he could turn around to face him.

Jon was smiling, "yeah, I'm sure you do but lets not go there again."

Norman nodded and kissed his lips, "I cant tell you how much I fuckin missed you. Its been too damn long and I hate it."

Jon brushed that dark hair back from his sweat soaked forehead, "I know love, I hate it too but ill be here for a few days and we can go home together."

Norman grinned, "good, you gonna come to the con tomorrow? Tell that sexy muscled guy who I belong to?"

Jon growled and lifted Norman up on the bed, sliding between his legs, "fuckin right I am, you are mine little boy."


End file.
